1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a simplified helical antenna structure for communication equipment, and especially to an antenna which is extensible directly to electrically connect with an electric circuit board inside of a machine body for simplifying components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A helix antenna of which the spiral coil is formed by winding metallic wires is the major type of antenna. Helix antenna of such structure will affect the set function in every aspect. Such as the helix antenna disclosed in British patent No. 2,206,243, it decides the proper function of the whole helix antenna by the factors including the diameter or the material of the wires of a helix coil or the pitch between rings of the helix coil or the overall length of the helix coil of the helix antenna.
FIG. 1 shows a fixed miniature antenna of a mobile phone, it can be combined on the top of the mobile phone in a snap-in mode. Basically, such a fixed miniature antenna of a mobile phone is provided generally in the interior of an external insulating sleeve 10 thereof (namely, the exposed pipe of the antenna) with an internal insulating sleeve 11 for positioning therein a metallic receiving seat 12. A top surface 13 of the metallic receiving seat 12 is mounted thereon a coil 15 to cooperate with the inner upper surface 14 of the external insulating sleeve 10; while a lower portion 16 thereof can be mounted thereon a partially exposed elastic contact piece 17. The elastic contact piece 17 is used to electrically connect with a reserved antenna line of an electric circuit board inside of the mobile phone. But the defect of such conventional helix antenna resides in that, an additional kind of material is required to form the elastic contact piece 17, and an additional assembling process is required to connect the elastic contact piece 17 to the interior of the antenna, and thereby such assembling process is more troublesome and time consumptive.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simplified helical antenna structure for communication equipment, whereof, an inside spiral coil can be extended downwardly out of the antenna, and the exposed extension end thereof can be electrically connected with an electric circuit board inside of a mobile phone. In this way, an elastic contact piece and its related assembling process can be omitted, thus the internal structure of the antenna can be simplified. This is the primary motive of the present invention.
The present invention will be apparent in its novelty and other characteristics after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in refereference to the accompanying drawings. Wherein: